


Let Me Do This

by ashaleighmarie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Until Dawn AU of sorts, lolix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashaleighmarie/pseuds/ashaleighmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus and Felix get in way over their heads. And there's no talking their way out of this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Do This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarymissmerry (shinytoymercenaries)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytoymercenaries/gifts).



> Inspired by a segment in Chapter 6 of the video game Until Dawn
> 
> Commissioned by scarymissmerry

His head was throbbing when he awoke, sore and achy all over, like his body had been treated like a worthless punching bag while he'd been out. His spine was complaining, vertebrae threatening to pop but not quite there yet, forced into further discomfort because of his forced upright position.

He shifted, lifting a hand toward his face. The other remained down nearer to his side, despite how he tugged at it, and as he tilted his head a little more, he saw that it was strapped to the arm of the chair he was in, his legs similarly restrained below.

Locus didn't speak, not yet, eyes flicking left and right, straining to see in the darkness surrounding them.

Yes, _them,_ because Felix was sat across from him, in a similar predicament, his head still drooping nearer to his chest, not yet awake.

There was no sign of their attacker, or of any means of escape. The lights in the room had been turned inward, focusing on them. And the table between them, on which sat a gun.

Suddenly his one free hand began to make more sense.

"Felix." His kept his voice down, his tone urgent. "Felix, _wake up."_

The man across from him stirred a little, groaning. His arms shifted, writhing against the tight bonds holding them to the chair, and his head came up, revealing the splotch of discoloration encircling his left eye. "What the fuck-"

"Jesus, Felix. What happened to you?"

"Asshole fucking hit me." He twisted a little more in his seat, trying to look around, squinting against the lights. "I stabbed the fucker, though."

Locus couldn't help a quiet huff of amusement at that. He'd probably given their attacker quite the surprise. No wonder his eye had been blackened. "I'll murder him for you once we're out of here."

"Aw, that's sweet, but let's fucking actually _make it_ out of here before we go making promises we can't keep, all right?" He gave a more solid tug at his restraints, and his chair shook a little as he tried to kick his tied feet, to no avail. "What is this shit anyway?"

"It's the man we've been hunting. Obviously."

Felix rolled his eyes. "No shit, I meant, why the fuck did you get an arm free and not me? And why the fucking stage setup? He could've just finished us both off and been done with it already. Why this shitty little drama production?"

"Because this is his M.O, Felix. This is how he does things."

"Well, it's fucking stupid. Hey!" He lifted his voice. "You piece of shit! Come out here and let me stab you again! Yeah, you're real tough behind all your stupid little cameras, but you whined like a _bitch_ when I got my knife in you-"

More lights clicked on around them, focusing overhead. Giant industrial saw blades glinted, and the motor they were strung between began to whir, slowly bringing them to life. The high whine of it filled the air, to accompany the roar of the motor.

"Jesus-!"

"Stay calm." Locus had yet to look up, but he knew it was bad. Knew that this wasn't going to be so easy to talk their way out of as things usually were. But he had to keep things under control. He couldn't afford to panic. Neither of them could.

"Stay calm!? Don't tell me to _stay calm_ when there's a fucking death trap _literally_ hanging over our fucking heads!"

"If you don't stay calm then we're dead for sure."

There was another click somewhere behind him. Briefly, microphone feedback crackled and screamed through the speakers, and then a voice.

_"Hello there, Locus and Felix. Today, we're going to conduct a little experiment."_

Felix threw his body against his restraints. "Hey! Fuckface! Come down here and fight me!"

_"You should listen to your partner, Felix. You'll never make it out of this room unless cooler heads prevail."_

"Man, _fuck_ you!!"

"Felix. You're not helping."

The smaller mercenary fell silent, but his body continued to twitch and move, still quietly fighting against his bonds. Locus could see his hands shaking ever so slightly before they clamped down on the arms of the chair to give him more leverage while he struggled.

"What do you want from us?" Locus called to the ceiling.

_"Thank you, Locus. Now, as you can see, there's nowhere for you to go to escape the blades overhead. Once I hit the switch, they'll start moving toward you, putting you on a timer, of sorts."_

Felix's chair squeaked as he suddenly threw his weight against the whole thing, trying to get it to topple. As Locus had expected, the chair didn't budge. They were bolted to the floor.

_"Locus, if you'd be so kind as to pick up the gun?"_

Quietly, after a moment of wordless contemplation, Locus reached out with his free hand and hefted the gun. He could tell by the weight that there was a bullet in every chamber.

_"Now, if you-"_

Still silent, Locus pointed the gun up at the contraption overhead, finger on the trigger.

_"Now, now. Do you really want to risk the ricochet? You haven't even heard the rules yet."_

Felix was watching him, fingers still curled tight against the chair's arms. His head was tucked down a little toward his chest, but his eyes were fixed on the gun. Waiting. Trusting.

Trusting him.

Locus slowly lowered the gun again.

_"Now, as I was saying. Locus, you can take that gun in your hand, and you can shoot Felix. Or you can put it to your head and shoot yourself. Whoever survives will be allowed to live. I'm leaving the choice up to you."_

"Oh, this is such _bullshit,_ Locus-"

"And the saws?"

_"Merely there to force you to make a choice. They'll be turned off once one of you is dead. You have my word on that."_

Felix was fighting intensely with his restraints again, legs trying to kick with all of his might, head tossing back and forth as he grunted with effort, before throwing his head back and screaming with frustration.

Locus lifted the gun, and brought it up to his temple.

"Locus, stop fucking around, you've got a fucking hand free, you should be trying to fucking get your _other arm_ free or your _legs_ or _something,_ not-!"

The gun cocked, and Felix leaned forward, hair falling into his face from his thrashing, dyed strands clinging to his forehead in waves of orange and black. "Locus!"

"Quiet, Felix."

"No, fuck you! _Fuck_ you, Locus!" His nails were digging into the chair arm now. Anguish was raw on his bruised and bloodied face. "You're always doing shit like this, trying to protect me, trying to do the more dangerous shit and putting your life on the line just a _little bit_ more than mine. Let me do it this time!" The words spilled out, all in a rush, like he was afraid that if he didn't get them out in time it would be too late.

The saws were slowly growing nearer all the time, gradually decreasing the time they had before a choice needed to be made.

"Locus." He spat the name through gritted teeth. "Point that fucking gun at me. _Now._ Pull the fucking trigger." When Locus didn't move, only continued to stare at him, with something too close to _sentiment_ on his face for Felix to handle, he did the only thing he could.

He begged.

"Locus, I'm a piece of shit. Always have been. But if I can do one decent thing with my life, let it be this. Let _me_ do this. Let me take the bullet. Fucking-" His voice strained, threatening to break. He sounded almost hoarse, raw with emotion. "Let me _choose_ to save you. I'm fucking _begging_ you here, Locus, and I'm not a man who begs."

The gun hadn't moved, though, hadn't wavered. And the saws were only getting closer.

"We don't exactly have a lot of time here, Locus, so if you could hurry up and shoot me, that'd be just gre-"

Locus closed his eyes tight, tilting his head downward. The metal felt cool against his temple, and he could hear Felix screaming his name over the steady buzzing of the saws.

And then he pulled the trigger.


End file.
